


Just a Ride

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Alec gets a ride to Magnus' apartment one last time. Post COLS. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Incomplete

A week had passed since he told me to gather my things and leave the key to his apartment on the table. It was hard with just myself but I couldn’t ask Jace or Isabelle to help me with this. I stared at the three boxes, each filled with as much as they could hold. I hadn’t realized until now just how much this apartment had become home. How long had it been since I had slept in my bed at the Institute?

Something pressed against my ankles and I looked down to find Chairman Meow’s small, tabby face with his glowing yellow eyes staring up at me. With a sigh, I bent and picked him up, cuddling him against my chest. He immediately started purring and that action brought fresh tears to my eyes. I went over to the couch and sat down. I was kidding myself thinking he might come back while I was still here.

“I really screwed up Chairman,” I said softly. Chairman Meow mewed softly and climbed up my chest, butting his head against my chin. After a moment I felt his tongue against my chin, licking away the tears that had slid down there. He was still purring. That little fact and action made me smile. “The worst part is he won’t even let me explain. I guess we were doomed from the start, a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder…”

“Mew.”

I looked down and met his golden eyes. They looked sad. I sighed and picked him up off my chest. “I’ll miss you Chairman. Take care of him okay?” I set him down on the couch and got to my feet. Two trips down to the street later I let the door close behind me for the last time. I had left my key on the table.

I put the last box in the back of Simon’s friend's van and climbed into the passenger seat. He didn’t say anything. He had already tried to ask but I shut him down with a look. I figured me getting boxes from Magnus’ apartment would be explanation enough. I just needed a ride, not someone I barely considered a friend to spill my heart to.


End file.
